1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a self-timer photographing function in which photographing is performed a predetermined time after a photographing start operation is detected.
2. Related Art Statement
A conventional camera with a self-timer photographing function has a disadvantage that a desired portion is out-of-focus. However, as a device for solving this problem, for example, a camera which limits an AF process (Automatic Focusing process) in self-timer photographing is proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62-18901 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-36632). A camera which inhibits an AF process in self-timer photographing is proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62-18902 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-36633). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-147709 is related to a camera in which portions subjected to distance measurement are increased in number in self-timer photographing, and out-of-focus can be prevented without viewing from a finder.
However, as in the above conventional camera with self-timer photographing function, when the AF process function added to the camera is limited or inhibited, even if an object to be photographed is located at a position where correct distance measurement can be performed, an accurate focusing operation cannot be achieved disadvantageously. In addition, when distance measurement points are recklessly increased in number without viewing from a finder, a probability of an object to be photographed which is targeted at an operator before a release operation is out-of-focus increases.